


Married in Vegas

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Coulson's team plan their wedding may have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



“Okay, I’m thinking this may have been a mistake.” 

Clint couldn’t help but agree with Phil. When they’d handed over all the wedding planning to Phil’s team, it had seemed like a good idea. Between Avenging and Directing, they were both kept busy and, frankly, they didn’t have many opinions on things like venue and table cloths. Phil’s team, by contrast, had many opinions. It seemed logical to let them do everything. 

But right now Clint was wearing faded jeans and an old t-shirt, and standing outside a Vegas wedding chapel advertising genuine Captain America weddings. 

“You’ve had your laugh,” he said, looking at Daisy. She was grinning like she’d done something amazing. “Come on, where are we really going?” 

“Oh, you’re really getting married here.” 

“Daisy…” Phil said. There was a tightness around his eyes that meant he was starting to regret this too. 

“Come on, A.C., Where’s your sense of adventure? Besides, have we let you down yet?” 

“Looks like you’re about to,” he grumbled, but he was still holding Clint’s hand so maybe the wedding was still going to happen anyway? This wasn’t Clint’s idea of a dream but he was really sick of not being married to Phil. Enough so that he’d go along with almost anything. 

“Just come inside,” Daisy said, walking past them. “I promise, you’re going to like this.” 

Phil grunted but he did start walking towards the door so there wasn’t a lot for Clint to do but follow him. Inside, the place wasn’t as bad as it could have been. A little run down, maybe, but not the nightmare he’d been expecting. The staff on the front desk greeted them with smiles and led them back to a room to get changed. 

Once he and Phil were alone, Clint turned on Phil and slid his arms around him, leaning in and letting his lips rest against Phil’s for a second like a tender prelude to a kiss. It was a testament to how supremely annoyed Phil must have actually been that he didn’t respond right away, though he never held out long in the face of Clint being tender. 

“Hey,” Clint whispered against Phil’s lips. “You and me, that’s what this is about. The rest is window dressing.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Phil agreed, relaxing a little. His arms came up to wrap around Clint, pressing them together reassuringly. “I just...I mean, it’s not like I had grand romantic notions about this, but I maybe wanted a little more than a cheap Vegas wedding officiated by an overweight guy dressed like Steve.” 

“That’s what we’ve got, so we make the most of it. Frankly, Phil, this isn’t so bad. We’re here and alive. The place is basically clean. You’ve got Daisy here. A couple of years ago, did you think it was possible for us to get to this point?” 

“No,” Phil admitted. “And you’re right. But if she’s left either of us a Captain America costume to wear for the ceremony I’m walking out. I can’t believe they called this wedding planning.” 

“Well, we did only give them two weeks,” Clint said, philosophically. He stepped back and grabbed the garment bags that’d been left for them, glad to find that they both held standard suits. Nice suits, if Phil’s pleasant surprise was anything to go by. Clint was sorry to admit that even after years of being with Phil, he couldn’t really tell a good suit from a bad one. 

They changed and Phil made appreciative noises about how well the suits fit, given that they’d not had any fittings. He kept reaching over to touch Clint under the guise of correcting some aspect of the suit, a tender remnant of the days when those kinds of touches were all they were allowed and Clint found himself smiling at it then catching Phil’s hands and kissing his knuckles. 

And then they were both ready, standing in front of the mirror. And there was the fluttering terror again, suddenly hitting him. It’d been lurking for weeks, ever since Phil had agreed to marry him. This horrible certainty that, any second, Phil was going to realise that he could do better and leave. 

Not that Phil’d shown any signs of that in all the years they’d been together but this was different. This was marriage and forever and legal documents. 

“Hey,” Phil said, leaning into Clint’s side. “You sure about this? You’re not looking too good.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said, reaching over to grab Phil’s hand. 

“We can put it off for a few more months. Do the planning ourselves. Find a better location. Pick a date when more people than Daisy are actually free to attend.” 

“Please. My team are all always busy with their own stuff; they’re not coming. And yours are basically all that’s left of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, so they’re pretty busy. Yeah, maybe I would have liked to be doing this a little differently. More people. Fewer costumes. But all I really want is you. And if you’re stupid enough to still agree to be my husband, we’re going to go in there and do it before aliens attack or China explodes or Tony creates another villain or whatever the hell happens next. We’ve waited long enough.” 

He didn’t need to say that, if they waited, who knew if they’d ever do it. It was best unsaid. 

“We have,” Phil agreed. “Let’s do this thing.” 

Together, they walked out into the hall. 

Daisy was waiting there, wearing a surprisingly nice bridesmaid dress. When he’d been expecting any old thing from her wardrobe this was clearly purpose made, long and silky and a subtle shade of purple. She looked like she was there for a real wedding, not a Vegas atrocity. She fell in quickly behind Phil and Clint as they made their way to the door. 

“Are the two of you ready?” she asked. 

“As we’ll ever be. Let’s do it.” 

Clint squeezed Phil’s hand and together they went through the doors into the chapel area. 

And froze. 

There was a round of applause from the room full of people. Clint shook his head, picked his jaw up off the floor and looked around. His team, all of them, present and accounted for. And it looked like a good chunk of Phil’s team, too. Melinda May was standing near the front smirking at them; Mack and Fitz off to the side looking pleased with themselves. All of them dressed in formal wear and looking every bit like a wedding party. 

They were all here. 

And the place. It was beautiful. It looked freshly decorated. Stylish. The entire place was cream but there were purple cushions on the seats and lavish flower arrangements (lilies, Phil’s favourite) all over the place so it looked almost as though a flower shop had very stylishly exploded in the room. Clint’s arrows were laid out along the aisle, pointing their way down to the alter. Someone had obviously gone to great lengths here. Spent a lot of money (probably Tony. By the shit-eating grin on his face it’d been Tony). 

And at the front of the church, waiting to officiate their ceremony, was Steve in his full Captain America uniform, shield and all. He was looking a little sheepish but also pretty damn proud, and when Clint saw him up there he couldn’t help but laugh because this, yeah, this was awesome. 

“And to think, you doubted me,” Daisy whispered in his ear. 

“Well, I won’t be doing that again,” Clint said. He looked over to find Phil looking openly joyous. Shocked but happy. It wasn’t often he let himself be so obvious with his emotions and Clint was upset to have to disturb him but they were here for a reason, after all. 

“Come on,” he said, tugging gently at Phil’s hand. “Let’s get married.” 

Phil looked at Clint and, if anything, his smile grew wider. He leant in for a kiss and Clint let him, smiling against Phil’s lips. Around them, their friends were settling down and the wedding march was starting up. 

“Yes, let’s.”


End file.
